Harry Potter and the Dragon Knights
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Now that Voldemort and Nadil have joined forces, the Dragon Knights must help Harry Potter save existence as they know it. The real problem is they must attend Hogwarts in the meantime. Now Thatz, Rath, and Rune must masquerade as students. More inside.


**Author:** Shikuya  
**Fandom:** Dragon Knights/Harry Potter crossover  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Humor/Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Paring(s):** Kharl x Garfakcy, Rath x Rune, Thatz x Rune, Rath x Thatz, Rath x Thatz x Rune, Kharl x Rath, Kharl x Severus, Garfakcy x Draco, Rath x Harry, Thatz x Ron, Rune x Ron x Harry, Harry x Draco, Harry x Ron, Severus x Draco x Harry, Kharl x Garfakcy x Draco, Fred x George, Thatz x Fred x George, Hermione x Ginny, Rath x Draco  
**Warnings:** Violence, Yaoi, Shoujo-Ai, Language, Character Death, and Mild Insanity.  
**Summary: **Now that Voldemort and Nadil have joined forces, the Dragon Knights must help Harry Potter save exitance as they know it. The real problem is they must attend hogwarts in the meantime. Now Thatz, Rath, and Rune must masquerade as 5th year students that transfered from a foreign school called 'Draqueen School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and hope no realizes that it's all an act. And to make matters worse, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other then The Renkin Wizard Kharl who happened to bring along his psychopathic minion. Will everything go well? Or will all hell break loose?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Knights or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Unless you could the books that I bought, other then that...nothing.  
**A/N:** This is the first time I'm writing about Dragon Knights _or_ Harry Potter, so go easy on me. Most of the last names for the Dragon Knights characters were made up by me, I hope they fit alright. I don't have much to say at the moment, I just hope you enjoy!

Remember, reviews makes Shikuya very happy, but flames will be fed to Fire.

**Harry Potter and the Dragon Knights  
**

_**Prologue:**__ Letters of acceptance_

"Owls? Where the hell did they _come_ from?" Rath growled in annoyance at the winged beasts as they dropped several envelopes onto the ground in front of him.

Rune eyed the pieces of paper skeptically before bending down and picking one of the envelopes up, reading the neat emerald green scrawl aloud.

"_Mr. R. Shitagau  
First floor second room on the right  
Dragon Palace  
Draqueen  
Dragoon_"

A thin eyebrow rose in confusion as he turned the envelope over to look at the crest "Hogwarts? I've never heard of it..." he murmured before looking up at Rath, who happened to be burning the one in his name.

"I bet it's a trap from some _demon_" The black haired dragon knight spat.

"How can you be so sure, Rath?" asked the elf as he stared at the remains of Rath's letter.

There was silence for a moment before the dragon knight of fire shook his head "How else would they know exactly where we are?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Rune, for once, was at a loss for words. He couldn't explain how the letters were addressed or even how they knew what his last name was. It was a complete mystery.

After a long pause, Rath spoke "Where's Thatz?"

As if on cue, the red headed thief came barreling into the room, a vicious looking owl hot on his heels.

"AHHH! It's trying to eat me!!!" He screamed as he dived between Rath's legs and straight into a wall that was behind him, conveniently knocking himself unconscious for the time being. The owl merely hooted softly and dropped the letter onto his back before flying off.

Rune stared at the other with pity shining in his azure orbs before turning his gaze away in an attempt to resist the urge to laugh at him.

"Demon birds, I swear." Rath said in a slightly huffy manner before attempting to awaken Thatz without the other knight freaking out.

Orbs of jade shot open and looked around wildly for the huge beast that 'attacked' him before landing on Rath. With a soft sigh of relief he slowly sat up, the letter fluttering to the ground in the process.

Thatz stared at it for a moment, before his eyes widened.

_Mr. T. Kosodoro  
First floor second room on the right  
Dragon Palace  
Draqueen  
Dragoon_

"What the hell?"

"That's what I thought," Rune said after a moment.

"I burned mine." Rath said unhelpfully before standing.

The elf shook his head lightly, "You should have at least opened it to see what it said..."

"It's probably a trick anyway, so why bother?"

"Never-mind..." Rune said rolling his eyes, he knew that it was useless trying to convince Rath of _anything_ once his mind was made up.

Not even bothering to continue with the conversation, Rune slowly began to open the envelope, only to have it burst into flames as soon as he pulled out the letter. Narrowed azure eyes turned to the culprit, who was grinning at him in obvious triumph.

Rune was not amused.

Thatz hadn't even bothered trying to open his letter, Rath had gotten to it before he could anyway.

Before the elf could yell at his fellow dragon knight, someone entered the room. A very angry someone.

"_What_ in gods name is going on in here?!"Alfeegi cried, glaring at the three who caused the disturbance, though mostly at Rath, before crossing his arms over his chest 'calmly' waiting for an answer.

Rath was, surprisingly, the first to speak.

"Not much, just a bunch of gigantic owls dropping letters on us...and attacking Thatz." He said in an amused tone.

"Letters?"

"Rath burned them all," said the human thief before Alfeegi could ask to see them.

"...Lovely" The white dragon officer shook his head, he had better things to do than listening about a bunch of birds and letters. "See to it that it doesn't happen again." he said shortly before stalking out of the room muttering something about 'idiots being afraid of birds'.

But it did happen again. Every day for three weeks as a matter of fact. Rath had managed to burn all of the letters before Rune could get to them, which irritated the elf greatly.

It was fairly early in the morning when something different happened.

"Why would demons be sending us letter, huh? I don't think it's demon's at all, I think-" Rune's rant was cut off by a soft hoot.

A single owl swooped into the room and landed on the table rather recklessly, seeming to trip over the small bowl and landed on it's back, a red envelope in it's beak.

Rune turned his head curiously to the bird before eyeing the envelope. "It looks like a different letter..." he said as he approached the seemingly unconscious bird cautiously.

"What? No swarm of owls?" Thatz asked, clearly ignoring what Rune had said.

Rath, for once, seemed quite uninterested as he approached the table behind Rune.

The elf had plucked the letter from the owl's beak and broken the seal as the dragon knight of fire reached for it. The letter seemed to have other plans as the normally quite room filled with a sudden roar of sound followed by a rather annoyed sounding voice.

"I WOULD BE RATHER PLEASED IF YOU WOULD STOP BURNING OUR LETTERS RATH ILLUSER," it started, causing said dragon knight to stare with wide eyes. "NOW FOR THE REASON FOR ALL OF THE LETTERS; OUR WORLD IS IN GRAVE DANGER AND WE ASK FOR YOUR HELP.

"IT SEEMS AS IF OUR DARK LORD HAS JOINED WITH THE DEMON LORD OF YOUR WORLD. WE ASK YOU, PLEASE CONSIDER HELPING US IN OUR TIME OF NEED, ALL EXISTENCE COULD BE AT STAKE. A LETTER HAS BEEN SENT TO LORD LYKOULEON WITH THE DETAILS." it finished. The envelope promptly burst into flames of its own accord.

A stunned silence filled the room as the three dragon knights stared at what remained of the letter.

Later that evening, the three knights sat in the Dragon Lord's study waiting for him to explain what they had to do.

"Ah, it sounds like Albus to resort to a Howler," the blond lord started calmly with a small knowing smile playing on his lips.

"What's a Howler?" Rath asked before the Dragon Lord could continue.

"It's exactly what you saw this morning. It's a letter that yells at you, normally it would be used if one was angry at someone, but this was a special case," Lykouleon said, obviously amused "seeing as Rath liked to burn the letters."

Thatz rolled his eyes before speaking "So, what's with this whole 'our dark lord has joined forces with your demon lord' thing? Doesn't Nadil work alone? Why would he join this dark lord of theirs?"

"Full of questions, are we?" asked the Dragon Lord before answering calmly.

"It appears as if Nadil is no longer happy trying to take control of our world, seeing as he failed every time, he decided that he would either find someone to help him, or find another world to take control of. It looks like he's found both. Compared to our world, this place is fairly weak, though it's also stronger then ours at the same time.

"You see, this world, the Wizarding World if I may, uses magic to run everything. Not the same type of magic that you three are used to, but magic none the less. In the Wizarding World there is a dark lord that all it's people fear, Nadil had joined forces with this man. His name is Voldemort." Lykouleon paused to gauge the other's reactions.

Rath was listening with intense interest, leaning forward slightly as he waited for the Dragon Lord to say more. Rune was simular, though was staring at his hands as if in thought. Thatz, however, seemed a little bit skeptical.

"Now, I assume you realize that you will have to go to the Wizarding World to stop them, but you will need the help of a wizard boy by the name of Harry Potter. To get that help, and to blend in, you must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry posing as students. You will all have to go to the Wizarding World to get the supplies needed to attend this school. I have a list of the things you will need right here," he explained holding out the list, that smile still on his lips.

Rune took the list gingerly in his hands and skimmed over it quietly, it read;

**Uniform**

**All students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain black work robes.  
2. One black pointed hat for day wear.  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).  
4. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings.  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following;  
**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-5)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble**  
_**The Monster Book of Monsters  
Intermediate Transfiguration  
Dark Arts and How to Defend Against Them**_

**Additional equipment**

**One wand.  
One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2).  
One set of glass or crystal phials.  
One telescope.  
One set of brass scales.**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

Upon finishing the list, Rune turned his somewhat confused gaze to the Dragon Lord "Why so many books?" he asked.

"You're going straight into the 5th year at Hogwarts, they assumed that you will need to read up a little on what you missed," Lykouleon explained calmly as Rune passed the list to Thatz.

"When to we leave for the Wizarding World?" Rath asked after skimming the list himself.

"Tomorrow." The Dragon Lord answered with a smile.

"What!?" they coursed.

"If Rath hadn't burned those letters, you would have known a lot sooner and would have more time to get ready to leave." he explained eyeing Rath calmly.

At this revelation, the other two dragon knights turned narrowed eyes to him in an accusing expression.

It was going to be a very long evening for the dragon knight of fire.

-To be Continued-

_Next Chapter: Trip to Diagon Alley_


End file.
